The present invention relates to a method of producing a low-lime aluminous cement from an aluminum smelting residue. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in the method disclosed by us in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,373.
Aluminum smelting residues produced as by-products in the aluminum industry are partially used for the preparation of heat-insulating materials and slag-forming agents to be used in the industry of iron and steel. However, the amounts used of these aluminum smelting residues have recently been decreasing. Furthermore, since these residues contain aluminum nitride and aluminum carbide, they generate ammonia gas and unsaturated hydrocarbons and emit bad smells on contact with rain water or sea water. Accordingly, from the viewpoint of prevention of environmental pollution, it is not permissible to discard them simply as industrial wastes.